50 Different Ways to Cheer Harley Quinn Up
by serialkiller13
Summary: Ok, So i need a break from typing all of my stories and came up with this. Harley Quinn is depress and isn't really herself; Loki and Doom being her best friends find ways to cheer her up, 50 in fact and let the humor issue. Feature the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Suicide Squad. Warning: Sightly drug use, depression, swearing and Destruction of Tony's property, Rated T.
1. Depression and Getting An Idea

**Ok, so I need to take a break from all of my stories and write a little fluff. So this story is about the times when Harley's depress and not peppy sometimes, so Doom and Loki being her best friends makes a list of thing that will make her happy and not sulking when they're not there, feature some people from Suicide Squad, the Avengers and Fantastic Four.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom and Loki were just in the lab with Bruce and Tony arguing about some science theory, when Steve came in and said "Hey, Victor, Loki Fury wants you two to come to the Helicarrier and get your friend."

"Which one?" Loki asked.

"Harley Quinn," Steve said.

The pair sighed and Doom said "We'll be there in a second."

*o*O*o*

When they got on the Helicarrier accompanied by Bruce and Tony, they were met with Fury who was sporting a black eye. The four blink at the director's appearance, who every had the guts to punch Fury surely left a mark.

"Fury…" Bruce started.

"Harley did it," Fury said.

"Ok, what exactly happened?" Loki asked.

"I don't know, some agents just found her sitting at the window sill and one tap her on the shoulder and she snapped all of his fingers back," Fury said.

"Wha…how!?" Tony said.

"Harley is pretty strong," Doom said.

"So what happen to your eye?" Bruce asked.

"I was trying to talk to her when she threaten to take off her shoe and throw across my face like Frisbee….I didn't take her seriously," Fury said.

They Fury lead the pair into a room where Harley was sitting at the window sill. Loki and Doom notice something was off right away; First, her hair wasn't in her the two pony tails at their side of her head, so her half dyed hair flowed past her shoulders; Next, she wasn't smiling she had a straight face that almost looked grim; Then, she wasn't wearing any makeup, even when she wasn't on a Suicide Squad mission, she would usually have a little lipstick with eyeliner on; Finally, she just had that sulking faraway look in her eye, not the usual spark of happiness and mischievous intentions. It was almost like she was a shell of herself…

"Harley?" Loki said.

Harley looked at him, narrowed her eyes and hissed "What!"

Loki was taken back a bit, he and Doom looked at each other and Harley said "Look I'm just not in the mood to deal with any bodies crap, so just take me back to the tower so I can sulk in peace."

"You heard the lady," Fury said.

*o*O*o*

When they got back to the Tower Harley went to her room and locked the door, Loki and Doom called Sapphire on Skype and told her the situation…

"Well, Harley used to get depress a lot maybe she relapsed again," Sapphire said.

"So what do we do?" Loki asked.

"I don't know find a way to cheer her up," Sapphire said.

"How?" Doom said.

"You guys are her best friends, you figure it out." Sapphire said and hung up.

"Well, that went well," Loki said.

"She's right you know," Doom said.

Loki eyed him and Doom said "We're her friend and we can think of ways to cheer her up."

"How many why can you think off," Loki said grinning.

"About…" Doom pretends to count off his hands and says "50."

"Ok, then," Loki said pulling out his laptop and opens a new document and titles it: _50 Different Ways to Cheer Harley Quinn Up_.

"Ok, I know what we can do for number one," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, the first chapter will be up in just a second, till then review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Number 1: Insane Dance Party

**Ok, Number one on the list enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

**_Number 1: _**_Throw an insane dance party._

Harley got heard a knock on her door and a piece of paper slipped in between the door that said _'Come meet us in the gym.'_

Harley sighed, put her hair into two pony tails and walked to the gym to find Loki and Doom waiting for her.

"Guys I'm seriously not in the mood for…whatever you planned," Harley said.

"Oh come on please Harls!" Loki whine.

Harley rolled her eyes and said "Ok, what is it?"

Loki and Doom looked at each other and said "Insane Dance Party!"

Harley raised an eyebrow and said "And you guys call me crazy."

"Come on, I'm going to video tape you and Loki trying to dance," Doom said holding up his camera.

Harley just shrugged and said "Ok, fine. What moves are we doing?"

Doom set up his camera and pushed a button on his remote and the Harlem Shake started playing, Harley actually cracked a smile and then she and Loki shouted "AND HARLEM SHAKE!"

And dance wildly when they got don't with that, Doom said "I made a playlist of all of your favorite dance songs, so we might be here for a while."

"Oh you are pure evil," Harley said grinning.

*o*O*o*

Later after the three tried themselves out from dancing, they flopped down on the couch upstairs talking and laughing.

"I can't believe we danced all day," Loki said rubbing his sore feet.

"I know," Harley said still smiling then she got up and stretched and hugged both of her friends and said "Night you two."

"See ya Harley," Doom said with a mocking two fingered salute.

After Harley left Loki said "Ok, got anymore bright ideas for Harley?"

"A few but you need to pitch in two you know," Doom said.

"Yeah I know," Loki mumbled.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, the first way to cheer Harley up, review please!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Number 2: Making Candy

**Ok, this is the last chapter for tonight enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

**_Number 2: _**_Make candy._

Harley was still sulking the next day but not as much as she previously was before, when she came to breakfast she saw some of the Avengers and Loki and Doom sitting down. She just grabbed an apple and walked over to the sofa and sat there just staring out the window.

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom looked at each other then back at Harley who was just sulking on the sofa, and Loki said "Number 2."

"Number 2," Doom said.

And Loki started walking around the kitchen gathering ingredients, the Avenger look between Harley and Loki and Loki said "Hey can you guys just steer clear of the kitchen for a couple of hours, please?"

"Sure," Bruce said dragging Tony out with him, the rest seeming left afterward, and Doom dragged Harley back into the kitchen and said "We are making lemon balls with a gooey center but we need help."

"Guy I know your trying to make me feel better but…" Harley said but was cut off by Loki said "I get it you want to be left alone but being the awesome friends we are, we will not have that and you will not leave until you crack a genuine smile of happiness."

Harley smirked and rolled her eyes and helps them. In the overall experience, Loki burned himself twice, Doom got his hands stuck together, and Harley stood by laughing but helps them. Then while the lemon sauce what boil on the stove, Loki threw some paste at Harley, who blindly threw some at Doom and it turned into a full scale war between them, when the timer went off everybody literally froze, as Harley check the sauce and she smiled and said "And it's ready thank you very much."

Doom poured it into small like containers, and Loki froze it over so they could eat it faster.

"Ok, I have to admit this was very fun," Harley said with a smile.

"See what did I tell you," Loki said.

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap, so see you two at dinner," Harley going back to her room.

After she left Loki and Doom high five and sat back think of what to do next.

*o*O*o*

**Ok so this is the end of this chappie, but got any suggestions on how Loki and Doom can cheer Harley up, say it in the review section, or PM, until the next chapter review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. Number 3: Horror Movie Marathon

**More ways to cheer up Harley Quinn, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

**_Number 3:_** _Horror Movie Marathon_

Harley like horror movies, so Loki came up with a brilliant idea to get all of her favorite horror movies together and have a horror movie night in the living room. Doom was in the kitchen getting the ultimate snacks ready, and Loki dragged Harley out her room…

"Loki, Victor what do you want this time?" Harley said.

"Horror Movie night," Loki said simply.

Harley raised an eyebrow at this and said "Continue."

"We put together all of you favorite horror movie and we are going to watch them all tonight," Loki said.

"Ok, then," Harley said and she let Loki lead her to the living room that had three mattresses set up on the floor with a huge comforter on top with pillows.

"We are going to be here all night, so I thought you might like to be comfort," Loki said as Harley plopped down on it. Then Doom came in with the snacks and said "I got popcorn, nearly every chocolate known to man, candy, and enough soda to cause diabetes; Pick your poison."

After Doom said that the three started laughing, then Loki set up the movie, Doom placed the snacks in order on the ground in front of them and Harley got comfy as the movie started.

*o*O*o*

Later the Avengers walked in on them asleep with _The Cabin in the Woods_ playing behind them. They turned it off, and cleaned up the mess; but Tony and Clint had to get a few pictures in and said and I quote '_It was too fucking adorable_.'

** *o*O*o***

**Yep, that happen, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
